


Desire (Bucky Barnes)

by ScorpyR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Dating, Desire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Regret, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpyR/pseuds/ScorpyR
Summary: Me and Bucky have been dating for a half a year now. However, we haven't had any intimate moment with each other... I mean... We haven't had time to have sex. So you must imagine the sexual tension between us.





	Desire (Bucky Barnes)

Me and Bucky have been dating for a half a year now. 

It was hard for us to admit our feelings to each other, but Tony and the rest of the team invented a scheme to leave us no choice but to do it. Which I'm grateful, really. Bucky is a man with a dark past that still haunts him every day, but he was dealing with it well. And when he is with me he is amazing and sweet. However, we haven't had any time alone... I mean, intimate. We never had sex. We tried but we were always interrupted by someone. Although we don't talk about it, I feel this sexual tension building between us.

One day, Bucky returned from a mission that took him away from me for 3 damn weeks. More than we ever been apart. I missed him and he missed me but something was different... He seemed distant and avoided touching me. I ignored this sensation and hugged him and kissed him all over his face. We were in the kitchen and people were passing by us but I didn't mind. I just needed to feel him and it was becoming unbearable. The gentle kiss all over his face intensified when our lips touched and quickly became more fervorous. 

I wanted to end this tension that has been building inside my panties. So I pressed my body against his, rubbing him in the right places with my tight. I started to feel my underwear wet and hot and I wanted him to touch it. I started to rub his hard shaft but suddenly his eyes widened and he pulled away, heading to the room quickly. Of course, I followed him. Something was wrong and I needed to know what it was... Maybe he wasn't feeling the same I was and maybe he didn't say anything not to hurt me. 

"Bucky. What's wrong?" I asked him outside his bathroom door. He had entered his room and locked himself inside his bathroom and didn't answer me. "Please Bucky, tell me what's wrong..."  
"Nothing's wrong. Just... go..." He said quietly.  
"Let me in, Bucky. Talk to me. Have I done anything wrong?"  
"No. You didn't... Angel, just go away."  
"No. I'm going to rot here if I have to, but I'm not leaving without telling me what's going on. So you either open the door or stay there forever 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

After a few moments of silence he unlocked the door and slowly started to open it.  
"Well, that's something... Now, talk to me Bucky... Did I go too far?" He eyed me with an uncomprehensive gleam. There was something dark about his expression, but I was really afraid if I had pushed him too far. "I'm sorry. I just want you for so long... We never have time alone and I thought you wanted it too. I'm sorry... God, I feel ashamed..." 

I was about to leave the room when he grabbed my arm and pushed me against his desk. My eyes widened and I didn't understand why he did that.  
"Do you really think that I don't want you like that? Come on, Angel, you're not that dumb..." One of his hands pulled my hair back, so my neck was exposed to his mercy. The other hand went down to my tight, sending some shivers to my spine. He approached his mouth to my ear and whispered "Oh, I wanted you for so long... I imagined how it felt to have me deep inside you". His hand that was caressing my tight lift up my skirt reaching for my panties, only to found the wet spot that formed again. He slipped the panties to the side and caressed my folds, involving his finger in the wetness of my pussy. "This is all for me?" I wasn't able to speak so I just nodded. He started to plant soft kisses on my neck and I let a moan escape my mouth. But then, he stopped, became serious and continued to speak "I ran away because if I let you continue what you were doing I would rip the clothes off your body and take you right there in the middle of the kitchen. Eager as I was... am... I would not be gentle. And I can't do that to you. You... You're too precious to me."  
"What made you think I wanted you to be gentle?" I challenged him.

His eyes became darker, full of lust and almost dangerous."Don't play with fire."  
"I don't want you to be gentle. Take me here, Bucky. On your desk. I can't wait anymore." I started to unbutton his pants, pulling his boxers down and setting free his hard cock which I started to rub gently, but firmly.  
He sighed and moaned "Angel... Don't make me do it... I will hurt you."  
"The hell with it. Fuck me now, Bucky."

He looked at me in the eyes and kissed me, pushing one of my legs up as he pulled the skirt up, panties to the side and grabbed his cock, putting it in my entrance, feeling the wetness embracing him.  
"Are you sure, Angel?"

I didn't respond, just nodded and that was enough for him to enter me. I let out a loud moan before he covered my mouth with his hand. He trusted me hard and with no mercy and I felt my wetness increase as he was going deeper and faster.  
"Fuck... My Angel... I imagined how wet you were for me... I jerked off thinking of you, many times."  
"You did?" I could only whisper. Who new Bucky could talk dirty? That's a new one.  
"Yes... Fuck... I wanted to go to your room at night and fuck right there on your bed... but this... this is much better..."

He pulled out of me, made me come down of the table and turned me around, my back facing him and made me lean forward, letting his cock penetrate me from behind. He then trusted faster and faster and I kept moaning, trying to lower my voice.  
"Fuck, Bucky..." That's all I could say during his thrusting movements.

He fastens his pace and had his hands on my ass, holding it hard, almost scratching my skin. I felt my orgasm building and it wanted to break free, so his faster pace did that just fine. I felt an ecstasy exploding all over my body as I spread all my orgasm juice all over his cock and his balls, dripping to the floor.  
"God... Fuck... Bucky" _Hey look, one more word._  
"Jesus, Angel, you're dripping wet!!! Ahh, I'm gonna cum..."  
"Come for me, James." Finally, I could form a complete phrase.

That was enough to make him go crazy as he split his seed inside me, letting out hot moans as he came undone. He slowed down the pace, trying to control his breath. I went to the bathroom to clean myself and he took his clothes off, collapsing on his bed. When I got out of the bathroom he was sleeping peacefully so I just lay down beside him and did the same. This was the first time I had sex with him and the first time I slept with him. That put a smile on my face while I, finally, was falling asleep.

****7 hours later ***  
I woke up slowly and happy as I recall last night events. My hand tried to feel Bucky's body on his side of the bed but I found it empty. I turned over and he wasn't there. I grabbed the sheets, covering my breasts and looked around finding him sitting down on the chair next to my bedside.  
"Bucky. Why are you there? That's creepy, watching people sleep, you now?" I smiled at him but it faded away when I saw his serious expression.  
"I'm so... so sorry, Angel." He whispered slowly.  
"What's wrong?" I sit on the bed, facing him.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He was now shaking.  
"Like what?"

He pointed at my waist and I tried to found what he was talking about. I looked all around my waist and found some bruises where his hands were grabbing me last night.  
"Wow. This happened last night?"  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't wanna hurt you, Angel..."  
"This? This is fine Bucky. It happens. And I asked you to don't hold back, didn't I?" He nodded "Besides, my screams were not for pain, but for pleasure. It didn't hurt. Don't worry"  
"How can you say that? Do you see what I can do to you if I don't control myself? I cou..."

I approached him, sat down on his lap and kissed him to shut him up before I spoke in a lower voice:  
"You know what Bucky? You should lose control more often. I liked it." I whispered to his ear, while I kissed and bit his earlobe.  
"Don't do that..."  
"Do what, James?"  
"Speak like that... That drives me crazy, you know?"  
"And what you're gonna do about it?"

He stared at me but didn't say anything. Instead, he connected my legs around his waist and got up, lifting me and taking me to the bathroom.  
"I'm gonna give you a bath before you make me do something crazy."

He turned the hot water and we stepped in. As we felt the hot water falling down our bodies I leaned my back against him, rubbing my ass in his cock. He glared at me:  
"Angel... I know what you're doing. It won't work."  
"Tell that to our big friend here," and I grabbed his already hard cock.  
"That's... just normal around you. Now, let me clean you."

He grabbed some shower gel and started to spread it all along my body, washing every inch of me. When he was finished I turned to him and kissed him, planting soft kisses on his neck, his chest, his belly, his waist and when I got to where I wanted I grabbed his cock and licked my lips, looking him in the eyes. Slowly I opened my mouth and allow him to enter me. He let out a "Fuck" and I started to get a faster pace. I tried to tease him a bit, sucking only the tip, but he put his hand on my head trying to make me go deeper. "Fuck Angel. That's good." I went faster and faster, grabbing his balls and caressing them softly while I tried to suck all of his length. I was going in and out fast and my other hand helped in the process. He was trembling in front of me, moaning at each thrust. I thought he was about to come but he grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me up, pinning me against the wall. He took his cock and rubbed it in my wetness, penetrating me almost immediately. He thrust harder as I moaned louder and soon after he came inside of me.  
"That mouth of yours will get you in trouble."  
"Good" I smiled and hugged him.  
"I love you, Angel. I want you with me like this, always."  
"And I love you Bucky... So much... But maybe we should finish this shower and get out of this room. Otherwise, I don't think I'll leave you alone..." I started to rub his muscles all the way down to his lower belly...  
"Hm... That's tempting."  
"Well, don't try me, then."

I smiled at him, both knowing we wouldn't leave the bedroom anytime soon.


End file.
